Charlie
by kat69d
Summary: There's a new girl at Sky High...her first day and she creates waves...what will the rest of the year be like?...will have mild language and sexuality...
1. Background Info

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Before I tell you my story, you need to know some background info. 

My name is Charlotte 'Charlie' Stewart and I'm 17. My hair is naturally a dark brown but I like to change the color whenever I feel like it. I have blue-gray eyes and dimples. When I was with my parents, I was forced to dress to please them, so most often in jeans or a skirt and a girly top. This was when people would call me cute. I utterly hate the word 'cute'. When I'm alone, I normally wear dark jeans with a dark tank top or a long sleeved shirt or a hoodie. It was probably because I was sick of those girly clothes and had a crappy attitude (according to my mom at least). I wear dark eyeliner and black cuffs on each of my wrists.

I'm taller than average for a girl, about 5' 10 with a slender build. One random guy did comment how big my boobs were for my body. I shrugged my shoulders and ignored him when he asked if they were real.

I have spent my whole life in a little town in Alberta (which is in Canada) but have never been to school. Which was fine by me. I hate people of authority and whenever possible I frustrated the hell out of them by bucking the system. So my parents home schooled me. Don't get me wrong. I love to read and know a lot more than I let on. It could be because of what I can do, which is the main reason why my parents home schooled me. They were worried of what would happen if anyone found out.

A couple of months ago, my parents went on a second honeymoon, trusting me in staying home alone and not revealing my abilities to anyone. Shortly after take off, their plane crashed. Everyone on board died almost instantaneous. In a way, I blame myself because I should have known what was going to happen and should have been able to stop it but with my abilities, I physically would have had to been there to do it. With their deaths, I was an orphan until Child Services found a cousin on my father's side. He agreed to take me in and so now I'm moving to California to live with him.

My guardian, Ron, had picked me up at the airport. You're probably wondering why a girl would fly after her parents died in a plane crash. Well, I could stop anything from happening if anything should arise but it was a normal flight. He took me back to his house and showed me my room. That's when I told him we needed to talk. I had lived too long without telling anyone about what I could do so we sat in the living room and I told him.

He didn't freak out and actually told me that there was a school for kids like me. I was shocked. I thought I was the only one. That's when he told me about his ability to grow gigantic. He made a call and had me enrolled in the school. I was to start Monday.


	2. Power Placement

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

And here is where the real story begins. My first day at school.

That morning, I changed my hair to a vibrant red and dressed in black leather pants and a gray top with the words 'You're so full of SHT!' I shoved my iPod into my pocket, the current book I was reading into my bag. Ron invited me to come along with him while he picked up the new freshmen but as a senior, I thought I'd take my own bus. He showed me to the stop and left. I put in my earphones and listened to music as I waited.

The bus picked me up and I waited for the craziness that Ron talked about. The bus took off down an unfinished freeway ramp and then went into the air. A few minutes later, it touched down and people started to file off the bus. I was the last off and looked around.

There were students everywhere. Some were flying overhead while others were just milling around. There was a group of them over to the side. One was lifting a girl over his head and another looked as if he was glowing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. Ron stood there with a smile on his face. I took out one of my earphones and said hi.

"Charlie, how was the bus?"

"OK."

"Most students come to Sky High as freshmen and go through Power Placement. Since you're new, you're going to have to do that but I think you'll be put in the Hero class."

"I know you explained it last night but why bother sectioning people into groups? I find it redundant that the sidekick has to let the hero do everything. They have abilities too. Why can't they do it?"

"That's just the way it is. Principal Powers should be inside waiting for you."

"Thanks, Ron."

I put my earphone back in and walked past everyone up the front steps. I could feel people staring at me and if I concentrated, I would be able to hear what they thought of me. Inside the doors stood an older woman who had an air of authority about her. I removed my earphones and she approached.

"Charlotte Stewart?"

"Yes, except it's Charlie. Ron said I had Power Placement. Are you the one who does that?"

"No, that's Coach Boomer. You will go through Placement with the new freshmen. I hope that does not bother you."

"Whatever."

She escorted me down the hall to a gym. She gave a little speech and then Coach Boomer took over.

"I'm Coach Boomer, or Sonic Boom to some of you. This is Power Placement. You will get up here and demonstrate your powers. Yes, in front of everyone. And we'll start with you," he said, pointing at some unsuspecting freshman.

I put my earphones back in and grabbed my book from my bag. I half paid attention to the freshmen and Boomer. I didn't even flinch when I heard him yell. I looked up and then went back to reading. Only when someone pulled the earphones out of my ears did I stop reading and look up.

"It's your turn, Stewart," Boomer said.

"Keep your track suit on. I only have one more paragraph."

"Get up on the platform now!" he yelled.

"One word, breath mint," I muttered as I walked up onto the platform.

There was now a crowd, more than just the freshmen. People were sitting up in the bleachers watching.

"I'm Charlie and I'm an alcoholic. I've been sober for…" I checked my watch and continued, "…3 hours."

"Ha ha. Now power up."

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Excuse me? Power up. Tell me what your power is."

"That's what I'm saying. What would you like? Shape shifting?" I said as I turned into Angelina Jolie.

"Levitation?"

I levitated about three feet into the air.

"Telepathy? Mr. Boy is planning on giving the sophomore hero support class a pop quiz next period. Teleportation?"

I disappeared and showed up in the bleachers.

"What else can I show you, Coach Boomer?" I asked, climbing down.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Now now, Coach Boomer. Watch your language in front of the students," I mocked. "Since I developed these abilities, I have been able to do whatever I wanted. Just ask and I'll show you."

The crowd started to talk. I was back down on the floor and I looked around. I pointed up into the bleachers and selected a student.

"You in the hippie clothes. You're name is Layla and you control nature. You don't like to use your abilities unless it calls for it."

I held my hand out flat and I summoned a plant. From the school's greenhouse, a small potted plant flew into my hand. With my other hand over it, I got it to grow to full size and bloom. I floated it up to Layla and selected another student.

"Larry. You turn into a rock man, right?"

I morphed into a rock man and Boomer dropped a car on me. I caught it and squished it into a small cube. I went back to my own self and turned to Boomer.

"Is that good enough?"


	3. Hacking, Questions, and News

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

I put my earphones back in and left the gym. I walked outside and sat on the ledge above the stairs. I pulled the book from my bag, only to notice I wasn't alone. Sitting on the ledge further down was a guy with long hair. He briefly looked up at me and went back to his book. He was hot.

The peace lasted only about a minute before everyone came running out of the school towards me.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. It's almost lunch and then I have classes. Let me have my first day of school in peace and then tomorrow you can hound me with whatever questions you might have."

The bell rang so I pushed past everyone and headed to the cafeteria. I grabbed a can of soda and sat down at a table. I pulled out my book and read. People sat down at the other end of the table but I ignored them.

"She reminds me of someone," someone said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," replied a deep voice.

"Maybe someone should welcome her to Sky High."

"We're juniors. She's a senior so she's in Warren's class. Maybe he should welcome her," another female voice said.

"Why don't you do what I asked and leave me alone. You all can welcome me to the school tomorrow," I said before getting up and leaving.

I wanted some peace and quiet but everyone was now staring at me. I found my class and grabbed a seat. I turned the volume up on my iPod and continued to read. About 10 minutes later, students started to file in. Class began so I turned the volume down and pulled out one of my earphones but left the other one in.

"I would actually listen. Mr. Medulla doesn't like it when people don't pay attention to him," the same deep voice from lunch said.

I looked up and it was the long haired guy from outside. He was sitting beside me so I assumed he was my lab partner. I shrugged and shot a look at the teacher. He was giving instructions on glue bombs. I returned my focus to my book.

"Ms. Stewart, why are you not paying attention?" Mr. Medulla asked, stopping class.

"Because this class is boring. I may be new at this whole superhero thing but couldn't you use that large head of yours to liven this class up? Maybe teach us something a bit more scientifically important than glue bombs?"

"Go see Principal Powers in the office."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the front.

"You added the wrong ingredient. What you just made isn't a glue bomb but a stink bomb," I said, tapping the beaker before leaving the lab.

As I walked away, the class started to screech and cough. I smiled and continued to the office. Principal Powers wasn't happy to see me, being my first day here. She gave me a warning and then wanted to have a heart to heart. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Ms. Stewart, I understand that you never attended a school before but, as a student, you are to respect the teachers. They're here to help you learn the ins and outs of being a hero."

"Principal Powers, I have nothing against the teachers. I just don't see why I'm here. It's not like you can teach me anything that I can't read in a book or learn on my own through my abilities."

"How about being social with your fellow students? Coach Boomer saw the scene outside the front doors and then in the cafeteria. You weren't acting friendly to anyone."

"So I'm a loner. I didn't have friends back home and I don't mind it. I get to do what I want and when I want without worrying about others. Why can't I just write my finals and graduate now?"

"Do you know how to control your abilities?"

"Yeah. I just think of what I want or need and it happens. I haven't had an accident since I was a kid. Nothing happens unless I want it to."

"What about the fire?" she asked.

"That was nothing. I put it out before it spread."

"But it happened when you found out about your parents. Your guard fell and someone could have gotten hurt."

"But no one did. No one even knows that it was me. The only reason I'm here is because Ron thought it would be good for me and I had promised my parents that I would do something good for humanity."

"Being a hero allows you to do that," she said.

"So does being a doctor or a lawyer, who actually puts away the criminals and not back on the streets. I could find a cure that would help millions but you're talking locally."

"Give Sky High a chance. If you still feel like you'd rather be elsewhere at the end of this term, you can write the finals and graduate."

"Sure, thanks," I said, getting up.

"I still expect you to attend class and not to back talk the teachers."

I shrugged and put my earphones in. There was still about 30 minutes of class left so I found my way to the library. I grabbed a chair and took out my book. A few minutes later, I felt someone drop books onto the table. I looked up and it was the guy from Medulla's class (Warren – I had read his mind for his name and I also got that he thought that I was interesting). He sat down so I removed my earphones.

"How much trouble did you get into?"

"None. I even got Powers to say she'll graduate me early if I want. Why are you here and not stinking up the place? The bomb that Medulla set off would have been nasty."

"A kid used his wind power to blow it out of the classroom, plus I was in the back so it hadn't gotten that far. Medulla cancelled class so those who were unlucky could get cleaned up."

"You didn't answer why you were here."

"I didn't expect to see you here. Thought she'd give you detention. I got it for fighting with Stronghold a couple of years ago."

"You destroyed the cafeteria. I can read minds, remember?" I said, seeing the expression on his face.

"Layla told me you could do a lot of stuff."

"Yeah. Back home I wasn't really allowed to use them so I've gotten used to not using them. Just because I'm around people who are like me doesn't mean that I'll be using them all the time. Truth be told, after that Power Placement," I said, using air quotes, "I was tired for a second. That's the most I've used in a long time."

"And when you switched the ingredient on Medulla?" he asked, hesitantly. "He never mixes up ingredients."

"That was nothing. I thought I would spice things up since he wasn't going to. Plus, this way I thought I could finish my book."

Warren smirked and grabbed it.

"_The Odyssey_? Didn't picture you as a classical book person."

"Thought I read romance? I'm the farthest thing from being a girl but yet not a guy. Give me rock and roll, heavy metal, or emo rather than Hilary Duff or Justin Timberlake. Give me blood and gore rather than a sappy romantic comedy. Regular comedies are OK but enough of the dorky guy always getting the girl in the end type of shit."

The bell rang so we headed off to our next class.

At the end of the day, the bus dropped me off on the corner and rather than going home, I walked around. I saw a few Stronghold Realty signs and remembered Warren mentioning that name. I kept walking around until it got late and I was hungry.

Ron wasn't home so I didn't have to listen to him trying to give me some lecture about not calling. I went to my bedroom (which I redid on the weekend in a charcoal color) and turned my stereo on loud. In the kitchen, I made some French toast and read the newspaper. There was a big article dedicated to the Commander and Jetstream, whose pictures I saw on the realty signs from my walk.

I spent the evening on my laptop, alternating between doing nothing important and hacking different sites. The best hack was into the school records at Sky High and changing everyone who was a hero to a sidekick and sidekicks to heroes. I wondered how long it would take them to notice the change.

In the morning, as soon as I stepped off the bus, Layla approached me.

"I wanted to welcome you to Sky High. You said to give you space yesterday so I did."

"If not, she would have attacked you with a hug and made you join our little group," said a girl dressed in purple and black.

"This is Magenta, Zack, Ethan, Will, and you know Warren, right? How are you liking it at Sky High so far?"

"OK, I guess. I'm giving it a try for my parents' sakes and Ron's. He was kind enough to take me in after my parents died."

"Sorry to hear that. Was it villain related?"

"Plane crash. As far as I know, my parents were both normal. That's probably why it freaked them out when I started to do stuff. I guess it's not everyday that a 15 month old begins to talk in full sentences and read Dr. Seuss."

"How old are you? I thought you were a senior?" Ethan asked.

"I'm 17. Technically, I have my last year of high school to do. If I had my way when I was younger, I would have finished high school, university and be working by now. My mom didn't want me to stand out, in case people found out I was different."

The bell rang so I said goodbye and left. Classes were boring so I stayed in the back and read. Only when the teacher called on me did I answer. I caught Warren looking at me several times throughout the morning. I could have easily read his mind but don't particularly like to invade someone else's mind if I can help it.

At lunch people approached me with questions. Some were about me but some wanted to see exactly what I could do. One student wanted me to tell her about her future. I could have done it; I would have just had to touch her but if I did it for her, then everyone else would want to know so I turned and faced the entire cafeteria.

"Look. I'm not a sideshow freak. Do you really want to know if you're going to get married, have kids, and die old? Then yes. Most of you will because it's statistically supported. The future is not set in stone. One change can completely alter the future.

"Take what happened to Will Stronghold. Had he not found out what happened between Gwen and Layla at the party, he would have attended Homecoming and wouldn't have been able to stop Royal Pain. And life as you know, it wouldn't exist. That one small thing changed everyone's life. My suggestion is to just live life."

No one asked me any more questions for the rest of lunch. Warren and I were sitting in class when an announcement was made over the PA system.

"May the following students come down to the office: Warren Peace, Jenny McDonald, Will Stronghold, Charlotte Stewart, Kevin Yang, and Zoe Daniels. Thank you."

We looked at each other and left class. We ran into the others outside the office. Turns out Jenny, Zoe, and Kevin are techno-paths so I assumed that they found my surprise.

"Mr. Peace and Mr. Stronghold, the principal will see you now. The others can have a seat over there."

When Warren and Will went into the office, I caught sight of Will's parents so I 'listened' in.

"We have some unfortunate news, Mr. Peace."


	4. What would have Happened

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

"Your father somehow managed to escape from his cell at the prison where he was being held. It looks as if someone helped to break him out but we don't have any idea of who."

"Have you told my mother?"

"Warren, no one has seen her. She didn't make it to work this morning. When we stopped by, your house had obviously been ransacked," Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Why would Barron Battle break out now after he's been in jail for so long?" Will asked.

"It's my birthday in a couple of days," Warren said. "He always said he would be there when I turned 18."

"Warren, I think it would be best if you went home and checked to see if anything else is missing or maybe left behind. I can get one of the bus drivers to take you," Principal Powers offered.

"That's OK. I can fly him down," Will said.

The door to the office opened and Warren didn't look good. Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold walked past me first and then Will. My hand brushed his when I stood. I saw his current future and it wasn't pleasant.

They left the office and I turned to Principal Powers. I bit my lip and told her she needed to get everyone out of the school now. Then I teleported out of the office to Layla's class.

"Excuse me. I need Layla Williams to come with me to the office now."

She looked at me and grabbed her books. I grabbed her hand and teleported us outside a few feet from Warren, Will, and his parents. They were shocked to see us.

"Give me your hand," I said to Warren.

"I don't have time for this, Charlie. I need to get home."

"No. You need to give me your hand," I demanded.

Everyone watched as Warren gave me his hand. I saw his current path and knew at once that it needed to be changed.

"There's a lot to say but we need to get somewhere safe. Something's going to happen here at Sky High and we can't be here when it does."

Mr. Stronghold turned to his wife and said, "Secret Sanctum?"

She nodded before grabbing him. Will reached over and took Layla into his arms. By now, students and teachers were beginning to file out of the school. I was still holding his hand so I teleported us to the Stronghold house. When the others got there, we went down to the Secret Sanctum. One by one, everyone turned to me looking for answers.

"It's not just Barron Battle that you're up against. He did have help to get out of his cell by at least 5 people. A shape shifter turned into a guard who was able to distract the other guards while a short range teleporter was able to get in and get 3 people out. First, they grabbed Lash, then Speed, and finally Gwen. She was the one who disabled the electronic locks on your father's cell.

"When I brushed up against Will, I saw the current path that he's on. How do I say this without being harsh? Um…they should be laying siege against the school right now and Layla would have been seriously hurt. Will, all pissed off, would have gone after them on his own and would wind up a quadriplegic. That's why I grabbed Layla from class and told Powers to evacuate the school.

"Warren would have gone home and stewed for a day before he got a call from his father. On his way to meet him, he would have found out about Will and it was like rubbing salt into a wound. It was a trap and he was captured. Barron had told the others that nothing was to happen to his wife or son but the shape shifter got careless and your mother was killed. You literally blew up. The force from the explosion destroyed several city blocks and killed many, including your father and the others. From then on, your life was on a downward spiral until you hit bottom. You…you…I just can't say what happens next and don't ask me to."

They were silent. No one moved until Layla came over and hugged me.

"Thank you."


	5. Power a Ray

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

I looked around at the rest and saw tears in Mrs. Stronghold's eyes.

"How would I have gotten hurt?" Will asked.

"Gwen's managed to build a new weapon, more devastating than the Pacifier. Instead of turning you into babies with no powers, this strips you of your powers before they're given to someone else. They took your super strength and flying and gave them to Lash and Speed. You still tried to fight but ended up underneath a brick wall."

"So what can we do? If any of us are hit by her new weapon, we're useless," Will commented.

"Are you forgetting what we're being taught in school? We could build a freeze ray like Mr. Medulla has taught us. Or use any of the sneaky tricks Mr. Boy taught us our freshman year. There's plenty of things that we can do even without our abilities," Layla said.

"So then what's the plan?"

Mr. Stronghold started to formulate a plan with everyone. I don't think anyone noticed when I slipped away and teleported back to the school. Gwen and her gang were there. Warren's dad wasn't so I assumed that he was with his wife. No one looked happy since the school was deserted.

"I thought you said there was school today. Where is everyone? We've been over this school from top to bottom," Gwen yelled.

She back handed a girl, the teleporter, across the face before turning her attention to Lash and Speed.

"I want you to do another sweep of the school. Check every room, closet, anywhere a person could fit."

From my place around the corner, I held out my hand and summoned the weapon that Gwen was holding. It shot out of her hand and flew around the corner. I knew Speed would be a second behind so I sent an energy pulse in their direction. He skidded past me down the hallway into the lockers. I used the opportunity to dismantle the weapon. The parts were still in my hands and I was about to melt them into a ball of metal when I felt arms wrap around me.

I could have untangled myself from Lash but decided to see how it planned out. He brought me in front of Gwen. She looked me up and down, not sure as to who I was.

"Why are you the only student here? Where is everyone?"

"There was a mass field trip. I couldn't go because my parents didn't sign my form so Principal Powers stuck me in the detention room."

"How did you get out?" Lash asked.

"I'm part technopath so as I was going into the room, I dismantled the control panel. Once inside and knew that no one was around, I let myself out. I was on my way to the office to add a personal touch to the school's computer system when I ran into you."

"Why did you dismantle my Power-a-Ray?"

"That was what it was? I don't particularly like guns or rays, in general, so I destroyed it. If you really are the powerful Royal Pain, you can certainly rebuild it. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do."

I sent out another energy pulse from my body and Lash uncoiled his arms. While everyone was stunned, I collected the parts of the Power-a-Ray and teleported back to the Stronghold's Sanctum. Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold were looking at a map of the city while Layla and Will were looking at something on the computer. Warren was sitting on the pool table not really doing anything. He had been staring at his hands but looked up and noticed I was back.

"Where the hell did you go?" he yelled, getting up from the table and grabbing me by the arms.

"I went to check on things at the school. Here's the weapon. She named it Power-A-Ray. I know where they're headed. Lash had me all wrapped up so I saw his path and found out where their hideout is. Unfortunately that's not where Barron is holding your mom. You remember where your father took you for your 5th birthday, right?"

"Kinda. That was so long ago. I don't think it's still open."

"It's not. The building has been condemned for years but your father's there for sentimental reasons. Gwen and her lackeys are in a warehouse on the river. It's the only one without boards over the windows and has a giant 3 on the side of it. I can go with Warren to get his mom if you want to go after Gwen."

"I don't know if you two can handle Barron Battle," Mr. Stronghold said.

"He doesn't want anything to happen to Warren so it shouldn't be difficult. We can get in, get his mom out, and capture Barron without really having to fight."

"Why are you doing this? I don't even really know you," Warren asked.

"I've lived life without parents and wouldn't wish that even on my worst enemy. Your father might be going around this all wrong but he just wants his family back together."


	6. A Little Girl? Ha!

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

I grabbed Warren's hand and teleported us about a block away from where Barron was.

"So how do you want to do this? Do you want to confront your father or should I just go in and get your mom out?"

"Why don't you get my mom to safety while my dad and I have a talk."

Warren and I walked in silence to the condemned building. It had been a kids' restaurant called Bullwinkle's (think Chucky Cheese but way better). I was about to go in when Warren pushed me aside and said he was going in first. He wanted to see if any traps were set. Nothing happened to him so I entered.

"Your mom should be on stage behind the curtain. Keep an eye out for your father."

I glanced in every direction until I made it to the stage. I moved the curtains to reveal Warren's mom, unconscious and tied to a pole. I undid the knots telepathically and grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"It's OK, Mrs. Peace. I've got you."

She stirred a bit but didn't wake up. As I was about to teleport out of there, I saw Barron Battle coming up behind his son. I cried out for Warren to turn around. He flamed up his hands and turned.

"Charlie, get her out of here. I'd like to talk to my dad alone," Warren said.

I teleported Mrs. Peace to Nurse Spex. She promised to contact Principal Powers to let her know what was going on. I went back to Bullwinkle's and found Warren hashing it out with his father. I knew he wanted to do this on his own so I stayed in the shadows. I had only been going for a minute so I could still follow the conversation.

"Dad, why couldn't you just do your sentence? You do realize that when you go back, you'll be in there for good until all of your lives are used up."

"My only son is turning 18 the day after tomorrow and obviously you remember the promise I made to you or you wouldn't be here. How is that possible anyways?" he said.

"A friend. She's helping us take down everyone who escaped from the jail today. I don't want to do this so why don't you turn yourself in."

"Like you would use your power on your own father? You may be my son but you don't have the heart."

"I'm not related to you so if I need to, I'll kick your ass," I said, stepping out.

"What? A little girl?" he laughed.

* * *

_Note 2: I know it's short but I have a midterm this week so it'll be a few days before I post again. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or added the story to their favorites lists._


	7. I'm Who?

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

"Charlie, I got this. I am your son and while I love you, I will not let you hurt anyone else. Did you know that if Charlie hadn't told me my future, your little stunt would have gotten Mom killed? Are you really willing to put the woman you love in jeopardy like that?"

Barron took a couple steps closer to his son and punched him.

"I would never let anything bad happen to her. I would die for her."

Warren rubbed his jaw and punched Barron back. They went hand to hand for awhile before the door opened and someone's silhouette darkened the entry way. A ray of some sort hit Warren and he froze. I hid so that they wouldn't see me and I could help Warren after they left.

"What the hell! I told you nothing happens to my wife or son."

"Either grab him or leave him. We have to go now. My trick won't last long."

Barron looked at his son and scanned the room, probably looking for me. He turned and left his son. When the coast was clear, I reanimated Warren.

"Let's go. Gwen has some kind of trick up her sleeve. We'll check in with Will and his parents."

I teleported us back to the Stronghold house to find Will unconscious in the front hallway and Layla unconscious in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold weren't there. Warren picked Layla up and put her on the couch while I moved Will to the other couch.

"I don't feel Will's strength or flying ability in his body. So if he doesn't have his, Layla probably doesn't have hers. We need to find Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold to let them know that Gwen has rebuild the Power-a-Ray."

I felt guilty because I was the one who told Gwen she could always rebuild it since I destroyed it at the school. I called Principal Powers and asked if she knew where Will's parents were. She told me that they had captured Lash, Speed, and Gwen.

"Principal Powers, there's no way that they got the real Gwen. She was there when Warren and I were dealing with his father. It might be the shape shifter but it's not Gwen. She's rebuilt the Power-a-Ray and used it on Will and Layla."

"Oh, dear. I'll get in touch with his parents at the jail. Do you have any idea where they could be headed?"

"They're probably trying to find the Commander and Jetstream. Both Gwen and Barron have a grudge against them. If you find them, tell them to stay put. Warren and I are going to finish this off right now."

I hung up the phone and turned to Warren. Will and Layla were still unconscious on the couches.

"Do you have any idea where they are?" he asked.

"No but I think you might be able to help me with that."

"How?"

"I'm going to try to do something that I've never done before but have thought about. I'm going to try to tap into the part of your DNA that came from your father and try to become him. If it works, I should be able to figure out where he went."

"Couldn't you just read my future?"

"That would just tell us the next time you and your father meet up. Not where he is right now. I need you to stand right in front of. What I'm about to do is the easiest and less disgusting way that I think it'll work."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He wanted to pull back but I held onto him. I opened my mind to Warren before narrowing in on Barron. He was a ruthless and emotionally hardened man. Besides hate and contempt for everyone, the only other emotion was love for his family. Family is a big part of who he is.

I pulled back from Warren and looked into his eyes.

"Family," I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Family. Your father centers everything he does around his family and what he thinks is best for you. He chose Bullwinkle's because it dealt with your birthday. Where else did you go with him on special occasions or for vacations? Remember places nearby."

"We used to go to ball games, camping in the woods or in our backyard. For my 10th birthday, he built me a tree house."

"Let's try there. But before we go, I need to change one little thing."

I took his head into my hands and concentrated. It took a couple of minutes and Warren complained of a burning sensation.

"I thought you could handle a little heat and pain. How do you feel other wise?"

"Different."

"No, shit. Go check in a mirror. I'll be with you in a second."

I transformed myself and found Warren staring at his new self in the mirror in the front hall.

"What did you do? I look like Mr. Stronghold."

"Exactly. Gwen and your father want to fight the Commander and Jetstream so that's who they're going to get."


	8. Sneaky Charlie

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

"What if we get hit by the Power-a-Ray?"

"You ask too many questions. Take this and stick it on your finger. Just hold it up in front of you and a force field will come up. I whipped them up a second ago. Now if you're ready to go," I said, pushing him outside.

I grabbed him and took off into the air. I flew a couple times over his house before landing in front of his house. We slowly went around to the side of the house, waiting for them to attack.

"Well, if it isn't the Commander and Jetstream. How did you know where to find us?" Gwen called.

"A telepath. She went after the mind of the weaker member of your group. You should know better, Gwen, than recruiting sidekicks," I said.

"Hey, I'm not a sidekick," the teleporter said.

"You could have fooled me."

Gwen brought up the Power-a-Ray and took aim at us. Warren held up his hand and the ring created an invisible wall in front of us. The ray beam bounced off the force field and hit Barron instead. He crumbled to the ground and I froze time so I could get the weapon and zap Gwen and the teleporter before they could do anything. When I unfroze time, both of them fell to the ground beside Barron.

"You're sneaky, Charlie."

"More than you know."

What he didn't know was that I knew where Barron was before I kissed him. His lips had been distracting me for awhile so I fed my urge to kiss them. I didn't think I would ever get another chance to.

I turned Warren back into Warren and myself into myself. I contained the unconscious villains and Warren contacted the real Commander and Jetstream. When they got there, I took the Power-a-Ray back to their house and re-powered Will and Layla. Gwen hadn't given their powers to anyone else yet.

"Do you think we should give this to the proper authorities so they can re-power the others?" Layla asked.

"Nah. Let them be normal for awhile," Will said.

I left the Power-a-Ray with Will and went home. I really needed to crash. I was beat. I changed into a short kimono robe to hop into the bathtub before going to bed. As I was heading in that direction, the doorbell rang. I went down and answered it to find Warren there. I let him in and he took a seat on the couch in the living room. I stood in front of him.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome but I didn't picture you as the type of guy who thanks anyone."

"You're not anyone. You're the only one who didn't want to hurt my dad. Because of you, I still have my mom and my dad, even though he's going to be locked up for along time."

"It was no problem. Like I said, I wouldn't wish being an orphan on anyone."

He looked up at me, probably taking in that I was wearing a short robe (and I mean short, it ended just under my butt). He stood, towering over me by several inches. His hair fell into his face as he looked down at me.

"I know I don't give off the 'lets be friends' vibe but when you offered to help without really knowing any of us that long, I was grateful. Again, thank you, Charlie."

"Any time. I'm just glad that I was able to help."

Warren looked into my eyes again and did something I didn't expect of him.


	9. Me plus Shower equals Naked

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

He hugged me. Being held tight to his muscular body was turning me into jelly. Back home (in Alberta) I was never in a situation like this and I wasn't used to it. He released me and I stumbled. Warren was quick to grab me, keeping me from falling.

"You OK?"

"Just weak from using my abilities too much. I'll be fine after a quick bath and a good night sleep."

"Did you want me to stick around, at least until Ron gets back?"

An image of Warren and I making out flashed into my head. It took me a second to realize that I was still touching Warren and the image hadn't come from me. I looked up into his brown eyes and smiled.

"Sure."

I led him upstairs to my room so he could hang out in there while I quickly showered. I was going to have a relaxing bath but making out with Warren Peace seemed like a better idea so I decided on a shower. I pulled the shower curtain around the tub and stood under the hot water.

I had read Warren's mind to find out his favorite type of food and 'phoned' in the order for delivery. A wave of dizziness hit and I must have slipped. I grabbed the shower curtain, trying to keep myself from falling but it didn't work. I whacked my head against the edge of the bathtub and the shower curtain pulled off its rung, covering my naked body. I heard Warren calling my name before I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was in bed. Not my bed but a hospital bed. My head started to pound with pain when I tried to open my eyes. I tried to get rid of the pain but it wouldn't work. I opened my eyes, despite the pain, to find Ron, Warren, Layla, and the Strongholds in the room.

Again it was Warren who noticed me first.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me and I can't get rid of the pain myself. What happened?"

"You slipped and hit your head pretty hard. Warren found you sprawled over the bathtub. He called an ambulance and then us. The doctors say you have a concussion," Mrs. Stronghold said.

I blushed realizing that Warren saw me naked. I looked at him, blushed redder and averted my gaze when he saw me looking at him. I glanced back to find him blushing too.

"Thank you, Warren. I don't know what happened. I ordered pizza for us and then I got dizzy. I must of hit my head and blacked out. It was a good thing you stayed."

He nodded and the doctor came in. Everyone left, except Ron since he was my legal guardian.

"Is she going to be OK?" he asked.

"She will be. She needs rest and nothing stressful right now. After a week, she should be able to start using her abilities again," the doctor said. "Charlie should be able to go home tomorrow. I want to keep her overnight to observe her condition. It's not often that we have someone with more than two abilities."

The doctor left and everyone came back into the room. They wanted answers as to why I got dizzy but I didn't know myself.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright. We'll leave to let you rest," Mr. Stronghold said.

Layla came over and gave me a hug before she left with the Strongholds. Ron mentioned coffee and he left too. I turned to Warren and blushed.

"I'm sorry for what you saw. I don't know what happened."

"Maybe from all the energy you used today fighting Gwen and my dad, it tired you out. Then using to order the pizza didn't help matters," he said, before mumbling to say something else that I wouldn't have made out.

I did hear him and he had said that he didn't mind what he saw. I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"When I get out of here, would you like to go out on a date, Warren Peace?" I asked, kind of already knowing the answer.

He looked at me and nodded.

"We can try. The other dates that I've been on have never turned out great."

"I think this time will be different."

I grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him closer. Fighting the pain, I sat up and kissed him. I didn't want to break the kiss except that Ron came back and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, but the visiting hours are long over and they're kicking us out. I'll drive you home, Warren."

I said goodbye to Warren and Ron before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Save the Citizen

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

I was released the following morning after another CT scan revealed that my head was healed. I had woken up pain free. The doctor still cautioned me against using my abilities for at least a week. Ron wanted me to stay home but I insisted that I should go because it's the beginning on the year.

I used my abilities to change my hair to black with chucky blue streaks. I wore a black mini skirt with a tight red tank top. It was officially my third day at school and I wanted to dress up, more for Warren than anything.

When I got to school, everyone was congratulating me and wanted the full story. I knew that Warren didn't like people talking about his father so I waved off their questions and just said that the bad guys were back in jail where they belonged.

It was the Save a Citizen day for the junior and senior classes. I sat up in the bleachers with the gang. Coach Boomer called the first group. The villains won.

"The next heroes are Stronghold and Stewart."

"Coach Boomer, Charlie was told not to use her powers for a week," Will said.

"No one told me so either she plays or you forfeit."

Will and I stepped down off the bleachers and changed into our gear.

"That's not fair, Coach. She has more powers than us," one of the students on the villain side said.

"Is it Whine Day? Stewart, pick one power and stick with it."

This was too easy. There were many choices so I went with an easy one. Coach Boomer blew his whistle and I froze time. I walked over to the pit and grabbed the citizen. I took the dummy back to Will and unfroze time. It took a second for people to realize it was already over. The opposing team didn't even have a chance to use their powers against us.

"Heroes win. Stronghold and Stewart, you stay. Morris and Peace, you're the new villains. Stewart, no stopping time. Use something else."

While Warren and his partner got into their protective gear, Will and I discussed which power I should use. Jim (Morris) could turn into a bird and fly and we already knew Warren controlled fire.

"I got it. Just watch for my signal to grab the citizen," I said.

Will and I got into position and our opponents got into theirs. Coach Boomer blew his whistle and I threw my hands out, creating a force field between the other team and the pit.

"Go, Will."

Will flew over and grabbed the citizen. When he had it, I lowered the force field. My upper lip felt wet and when I wiped at it, I noticed blood. I looked up and collapsed. I blacked out again.


	11. Cleaning Up

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

When I came to, I was in Nurse Spex's office. I could hear people talking through the door. The nosebleed had stopped and I didn't feel dizzy so I sat up. My head started to throb so I laid back down. The pain was still there but not as bad.

_What's going on with me?_ I thought.

The talking stopped and the door opened. Ron, Nurse Spex, and Principal Powers came in. They were surprised to see me awake. I asked what had happened.

"You exerted yourself too much. The doctor told you not to use your powers and you did."

"I couldn't forfeit the game. Besides, I only used one ability."

"Charlie, you need to follow doctor's orders. Ron is going to take you home so you can rest. I don't want to see you back here until Monday. That'll give you 4 days to rest and heal. Even when you are back, you will not use your powers. Got that?" Principal Powers said.

"Yes."

I gingerly sat up and got off the bed. The gang was outside waiting to hear news about me. Layla and Magenta ran over once they saw me. They were asking question after question.

"I need to get her home so she can rest. You can come by after school if you want. Just don't go too hard on her," Ron said.

I waved to my friends and got onto the school bus. Ron took us home and I went to my room and got into bed. I was asleep a second later and slept until my friends came bounding into my room almost six hours later.

"Charlie, get up. It's almost dinner time and you need to eat. We brought over some food so get your butt out of bed and come downstairs."

I got out of bed, went into the bathroom to clean up and then downstairs where my friends were waiting. We sat around the table and passed the food around. Ron had to leave for some job for the mayor so it was just the 7 of us.

"Do the doctors know what's happening?" Ethan asked.

"No. I had a concussion from the slip in the tub but then they said it was healed. All they said was not to use my powers but I wasn't going to let us forfeit. I really did want to tell Boomer where to shove it though."

After dinner, we settled in the family room and watched a movie on Ron's big screen. The couples (Will and Layla & Magenta and Zack) were together cuddling. I sat between Ethan and Warren, holding the popcorn bowl. There were a few times where my hand brushed Warren's, which brought a smile to my face. Ethan doesn't eat popcorn so I didn't have to worry about grabbing his hand.

Ron was back in time for the end of the movie but he said goodnight and went to bed. Once the movie was finished, everyone said goodnight and left. Warren stayed behind, on the pretext of helping me clean up.

It took us five minutes to clean up and then we ended upstairs in my bedroom. I turned my stereo on and turned to Warren. I went over to him and looked up into his eyes. I stretched up and kissed him. His hands came to my hips and pulled me closer.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yeah. And look, no powers involved," I joked.

I ran my hands down his chest and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it off and tossed it onto the bed. His skin was so soft and muscle-y. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me so I was level with his face. He kissed me deep and hard. He pushed his tongue against my lips until I opened them.

Warren walked back until the edge of the bed hit him in the back of the knees. He fell back bringing me down on top of him. His hands were still around my waist so I moved them to the bottom of my shirt.

"Go ahead. It's too hot in here for a shirt anyways."

Warren pulled my shirt off and it joined his. I made a path of kisses from his mouth, down his neck, to his chest and then back up again. He flipped me over so he was on top. He made his own path down to my chest where he nipped at the middle section of my bra with his teeth.

He hooked one finger under each bra strap and slid them down my arm. I slipped my arms through and kissed him.

"Charlie, can you turn your stereo down a bit?" Ron called from the other side of the door.

"Shit," I whispered. "Yeah, Ron. Sorry. I didn't realize it was that loud."

Warren reached over and turned my stereo down. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"I guess fate thinks we're moving too fast. Another night?"

"Definitely."

Warren got off of me and helped me up. I slipped my shirt over my bra and Warren put his shirt back on, inside out though. I walked him downstairs and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll come by after school tomorrow. No doubt that Powers will want me to bring you your homework."

"If that's what you want to call it. As long as it's anatomy homework," I chuckled.


	12. The Perfect Date

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

Thursday and Friday were the same. I surfed the web, ordered some hard to find movies and CDs, hacked some sites. I was still surprised that Principal Powers hadn't called about the hack on their system. My mind went numb from all the TV and movies that I watched. 

It was different after school. Everyone would come over to hang out. I tricked them into doing other things than watching movies. I actually had them out in the backyard, playing Red Rover and Tag. It was fun to pretend we were little kids again.

Warren wasn't there Friday night because he had to work at the Paper Lantern. He originally had the night off but he wanted to take me out Saturday night so he switched shifts. Because he couldn't come to us, we went to him. Will doesn't like Chinese food so he stuck with water while the rest of us gorged ourselves on the food.

Just before we left, Warren pulled me aside to talk.

"Tomorrow we're going somewhere special so you need to kinda dress up."

"Warren Peace in something other than jeans and a long sleeved shirt? I'll faint when I see that."

"You better not. I'm not pacing the hallway outside Nurse Spex's office ever again. Just wear something nice and I'll pick you up at 6," he replied, before kissing me on the lips.

"Awe," the girls dragged out.

Layla, Magenta, and I went back to my house and looked through my closet. I had plenty of nice stuff but I wanted something that would knock Warren's socks off. We made a plan to go to the mall before my date.

"I still can't believe that you tamed Warren. I tried to make Will jealous our first year by posing as Warren's Homecoming date and he burnt my hand."

"I haven't tamed Warren. He's still the same bad ass from when I met him. It was only a week ago but still. He hasn't changed that much."

Layla and Magenta left. I turned on my stereo and danced around my room. I was actually going on a date with Warren. I froze in mid step. There were a bunch of little things that I should get done before the date and I couldn't do them tomorrow.

I've been resting for a couple of days so I should be better. I closed and locked my door before looking in the mirror. I used my abilities to fix my eyebrows and then made my legs super smooth. I started to get light headed so I stopped.

I went online searching for the perfect outfit. At about 1am, I found it and if I could have used my abilities, I would have created it but I was still fuzzy from earlier. I sketched it out and went to bed.

In the morning, Layla and Magenta agreed that the outfit was perfect. Now the problem was trying to find it. We hit some of the top stores in town but couldn't find it. Layla called Will, who after some arm twisting, flew us to LA. I had the name of the store from the website and when we got there, they only had one more. It was a size too small but I bought it anyways.

"Are you going to be able to alter that before tonight?" Magenta asked.

"There isn't much extra fabric to let it out and besides, why would I want to breathe? Thanks for the lift, Will."

"No prob."

They left me at the house on the promise that I would tell them how the date went the next day. I joked if I could remember it. Layla smiled and Magenta shook her head. Ron wasn't home so I went upstairs and turned my stereo on. As a Linkin Park song blared in the background, I slipped the outfit on. I used to tie up the back. There wasn't much room to breathe but I knew it would be worth it. I didn't get dizzy or light headed so I continued on with the other things that I had wanted to do the night before.

There was still half an hour before Warren was going to be there so I fiddled with my hair color and makeup. I was still using my abilities to get it done. The doorbell rang right at 6pm. I did the last little touches and opened the door.

"Wow," we said in unison.

Warren was wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt and a red tie. I had to do a double take because his hair wasn't tied back; he had actually cut it. It was now short and spiky. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"You really didn't have to cut your hair."

"I know. It was time that I did it anyways. You look amazing."

I twirled and he took in the outfit. It was a red dress that came to my knees and had a little train on the back. There was lacing in the back. I paired it with simple black heels. To offset the red dress, I had made my hair black (like Warren's).

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Warren wouldn't tell me anything. We pulled up in front of this little classy restaurant. He came around and helped me out of the car. He held my hand as we walked into the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. Peace. Welcome. Your table is all ready."

The maitre de showed us to our table. It was semi secluded towards the back. Warren held out my chair for me. I couldn't stop smiling.

"You really didn't have to do this for me. I would have been happy with pizza."

"No. I want this to be right."

He was being the perfect gentleman and giving me the perfect date. I just hoped he wouldn't be this perfect later on. I had my own ideas of how the date was going to end.

* * *

_Note: Go to my profile to see a picture of the dress. Just remember it's red not black._


	13. I Want You

_Note: I do not own 'Sky High' but do own my character. I set it as if Warren is a year ahead than everyone else because he looks and acts older. If you've read my 'Phaedra' story, it'll seem like a repeat but I couldn't decide on her ability. Enjoy._

* * *

Dinner was spectacular. Some of it was more high class than what I was used to but I tried it anyways. Dessert was a type of cake with pudding and bits of chocolate. It was richer, definitely something you wouldn't eat on a daily basis.

"So do you have anything planned after this?" I asked in a sultry voice.

"Not really. What do you have in mind?"

"Ron's away on a mission. I have the house to myself."

Warren smiled and we went back to the house. I took Warren's hand and took him upstairs. I turned the stereo on and turned around to face Warren. I loosened his tie and slipped it over his head. I undid the buttons on his shirt and caressed his chest with my fingertips.

"How do you undo this?" he asked, trying to undo the back of my dress.

"Like this."

I used my abilities and the dress disappeared. He shook his head. He hadn't realized yet but the dress didn't allow for me to wear a bra. I pressed myself into his body and his hands went around to my back. He ran them up and down a couple of times before he realized.

"Oh."

I removed his shirt and worked next on his pants. He stepped out of them and I pulled him over to the bed. I pushed him down onto it and straddled his hips. I bent down and kissed him hard. I made another trail of kisses to his stomach. I was going to go further but he stopped me.

"No. I want to feel you around me before you do that."

He laid me down on the bed and got on top of me. His hand trailed down my side to my thigh and then in between my legs. I moaned when he lightly rubbed a finger against the fabric of my underwear.

"Warren, stop teasing."

Warren continued to tease me until I quivered in ecstasy. I grabbed the elastic of his boxer briefs and tugged on them.

"Take them off."

As Warren removed his underwear, I took off mine. I pulled him back in for a long, deep kiss. I moved his hand down my chest and stomach until we reached my most private area.

"I want you inside me," I demanded.

I handed him a condom and he put it on. He looked into my eyes and I nodded. I wrapped my legs around his hips and waited for him. Warren kissed me deeply as he thrusted into me. I cried out in pain and he stopped.

"No. Keep going. It'll be OK."

Hesitantly, Warren continued. He pulled out and thrusted himself in again. I nuzzled into his neck and racked my fingernails across his back. After awhile, his body began to tense.

"Warren," I moaned.

"Charlie," he cried when he came. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Note: So this is where I'm going to stop it unless you ask for more. Let me know._


End file.
